Christmas Dreams
by foodgoodmovebad
Summary: Oneshot with NaruHina! What's it like on Christmas Eve without your love there?


**Hey guys! Hinata and Naruto, guys, plz read!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Time for a Christmas/Holiday oneshot!**

**Love ya--hope u guys get lots and lots of presents, unlike me!**

**Ur review can be presents, lol )**

**Starts out angsty, will be happy--reflects my mood, hopefully**

Hinata sighed, a sigh just loud enough for herself to hear. It was Christmas, and her room/clothes sparkled with millions of tiny lights and decorations. Christmas...she sighed again. What would Christmas be like without him there?

_Nothing can be worse than spending Christmas Eve and Christmas without your loved one..._she thought drearily. She missed him horribly, missed his wide smile just for her, missed him whispering in her ear for her only, missed the feeling of being safe and warm in the shelter of his arms. She missed his loudness, the way he could be so loud and stupid yet smart and kind at the same time, wished that he was there to eat all the ramen out of the Hyuuga Mansion (no small feat, indeed.)

She missed Uzumaki Naruto.

They had been going out for 2 years already. 2 years where Hinata couldn't imagine going to sleep in any other way than in his arms. It had taken a while to bring Hiashi around, but in the end, Hinata's determination and Naruto's "special power" won the heart of the old man. Naruto understood her like no other, understood that her shyness was the result of years of hiding.

Thinking she wasn't good enough.

Naruto changed all that, though. Now Hinata had three amazing best gals, an overprotective but loving cousin, and her teammates fiercely protecting her. Not that she needed to be protected anymore--the only one stronger than her was her best friend, Sakura.

She was beautiful now, and she knew it. She was outgoing, and she knew it. She almost never tented her fingers anymore, something she used to do. She never fainted or blushed, except when Naruto kissed her forehead, but that could be excused. She was someone completely different from her twelve year old self, and she knew it. She also knew that it was all thanks to Naruto that she was, and she would've liked to hug him, to hold him, to share a holiday as special as Christmas (**or whatever holiday you guys celebrate, I just happen to celebrate Christmas) **with him.

Shifting her weight on the couch, she reached out to the warm space that wasn't there. Tears starting streaming down her face.

This wasn't how she pictured Christmas. The way she pictured it was having a party surrounded by friends and good food supplied by Choji, and then everyone leaving, with her and Naruto on the couch by the fireplace, her safe in his arms. Then she would fall asleep, and Naruto would smile and bend down and ki--she was getting too far.

The point was, Naruto was supposed to be HERE, in Konoha, not Suna! Why Tsunade had to send Naruto on a mission over Christmas, of all days, was a mystery. Christmas was a time of love and joy, not of loneliness and longing!

Well, now she had come back from her friends' party, because she couldn't stand the sight of all her friends together, happy, and in love.

Suddenly, there was a knock on her door.

"Come in," she said, not turning around and assuming it was Neji.

"Hina-chan!" She barely had time to gasp at the sound of the painstakingly familiar voice before being engulfed in a hug by Naruto.

"Naruto?!" She gasped, not believing it. "But...but..you're supposed to be in the Sand!" He laughed, that beautiful deep laugh she loved.

"I came back--I couldn't let you spend Christmas alone!" He grinned at her, as happy as she was to be holding her in his arms again.

Later that night, they shared hot cocoa on the couch in front of the fire, Hinata in Naruto's warm embrace, just like she imagined it.

And she didn't know, but after she had been lulled to sleep by Naruto and hot chocolate, he bent down, kissing her forehead ever so lightly and whispered,

"Merry Christmas, Hinata-hime."

**And there's the end of this oneshot!**

**Hope u guys liked it!!!**

** 3 to you all and Happy Holidays!!**


End file.
